Only You
by Tigressa101
Summary: Megatron hates all of humanity but there's something about the one called Agent Fowler he finds rather intriguing. Unfortunately for Fowler, he is captured by Megatron who takes advantage of their time together. (Based on "Negotiations" by Fierceawakening; Megatron/Agent Fowler)


Megatron hated all of humanity but there's something about the one called Agent Fowler he found rather intriguing. The man was strict but rational like he was, apparently knew how to keep the Autobots in their place, and was a smooth talker when it came to other humans.

He once asked for Soundwave to hack into a security feed of Fowler's office while he called the fleshling and after a negotiation chat plus a few philandering moments, he could help but smirk at how flustered the agent had become. In fact, it was rather cute in a way. Not to mention Fowler was by no means hideous despite his slight weight enhancement but hell, even Bulkhead was hefty and yet that didn't obscure the appeal of the Wrecker for many bots at all.

A racy purr rolled through his vocals the more he studied the human male on the monitors. Fowler would make a wonderful pet.

Observing the human rant in frustration on the phone with who he assumed were the superiors of the Pentagon was comical and did manage to make him crack a smile, but then an idea came to mind. If he wanted to know more about Fowler, why not bring him up front and personal?

The warlord's optics narrowed. This was definitely going to be enthralling.

* * *

Agent Fowler stacked his classified Autobot reports and hid them within a false drawer in his desk. He would rather be safe than sorry and nobody knew his desk had it so there were no worries.

Yawning, he locked his office and headed down to the parking lot. All he had to do was check in on the progress of storming Darkmount and he could get some sleep. Hopefully, nobody would contact him at 2 AM in the morning like Ratchet did with the Miko-at-the-museum fiasco. He was on a retreat when that occurred or when Megatron decided to hack into his phone line while he was trying to comfort June and things got a bit…ahem…awkward. Scarily enough, the tyrant almost sounded bitter when he disconnected them. Those were the two most upsetting interruptions he had ever experienced to date.

He struggled to get his car keys when he heard jet engines rumbling overhead. When the sound drew closer, he peered up but what he saw was not a plane. Immediately, he sprinted away as Megatron crashed down nearly on top of his car and sent it flying past him. The hulking alien looked a lot more intimidating as he was crouched within the crater he had formed.

The Army sirens blazed on high alert prior to tanks being deployed where the warlord stood. But the Cybertronian was not interested in them. He instead growled as his optics searched for Fowler, kicking several human vehicles to the side like soccer balls.

Bill honestly didn't know what to do. He had never faced Megatron on his own in this type of situation. Boy, he would kill for Prime to be here right about now. Of course, it was that monster's doing most of Team Prime almost got blown to bits. Nobody could come to his aid; he had no choice but to dance with the devil.

His jeep was suddenly lifted off its wheels revealing to Fowler the mech he never wanted to see up close. Backing away, he hit a wall as a clawed servo captured his waist and held him within a frightening distance to the faceplates of the enemy.

"Agent Fowler, you and I have a few things we need to discuss," Megatron whirred.

The human gulped before he was thrown into the air. Upon hearing a transformation noise, he landed in an alien version of a crammed cockpit or rather a subspace as there were no windows. An immediate jerk of the chassis alerted him that they were in fact moving. His internal organs felt wobbly at the altitude but he assumed the tyrant knew humans could not withstand the pressure at certain atmospheric levels so traveled lower than unusual.

But as soon as it began, the faster it seemed to end. After about an estimated two minutes and attempted kicking the interior before he was restrained, Fowler was shot up once more nearly hitting the ceiling of the Cybertronian structure but was caught in midair by the same servos he resented.

Groaning, he scowled, "What in the name of Uncle Sam was that? Where are we?"

"Why, my dear Fowler, we simply took a trip to Darkmount…my citadel you so loathe."

Peering around, they must have been near the top of the war tower because the throne of the big bad rested in front of him. He grunted as Megatron moved towards it, seating himself proper like a king would.

"Now that you've dragged me into the bowels of hell incarnate, care to tell me why I'm here, _Lord_ Megatron?"

The mech eyed him slightly and clicked his tongue, "I just wish to elaborate on a few little details about our last conversation we had. I said I would spare you out of every human on this miserable planet but do you know why I chose you?"

"I can't think of any sane reason for saving me and me alone. Whatever it is, I do NOT want to know because I get the feeling your involvement with me is sick and twisted. What goes through your brain is disturbingly dark and I don't wish to see where I lie in it."

Megatron gave a rather baritone cat-like mewl, "So sardonic you are, Agent Fowler. A quality I admire greatly."

Okay, now the bastard was flirting with him. Ain't that wonderful...and weird…and wrong, so painfully wrong that he tried not to show his disgust while he noticed how the Decepticon Leader stared down at him frivolously as if longing to do something. If what his instincts were indeed implying, he prayed he was incorrect.

Fowler shifted in the palm of the larger being, attempting to ignore the tips of talons occasionally sweeping his backside. "Listen…uh…Megatron, I was kidnapped by you to negotiate so what exactly do you want? If you want me to find and export Energon in the U.S. for you, I can call up mining crews. You won't have to use your labor force. I can also…"

Each thing he named, the Cybertronian simply waved off with a shake of his helm and an amused smile.

"…what about one of the Hawaiian Islands? We could perhaps allow some of your personnel to stay there. Of course, we do ask not to drive away any locals or tourists."

Chuckling, the warlord purred, "I don't what any of that. No, I want one thing and one thing no more, no less."

"And…that would be…?" Bill grimaced.

"Just you."

The human felt the digits of the warmonger curl around him protectively. This had to be a nightmare or something. Yes, he was dreaming. All of this was in his mind from the lack of sleep and the stress; it had to be, right? When one claw poked his side roughly by accident, he winced. Okay, it wasn't a dream then.

He then gave a faux laugh, "You must be mistaken. I…I am not worthy to be…uh…'preserved' as you stated before. Are you sure you have the right human because I don't think…"

Fowler held his tongue when Megatron raised a brow but still seemed to keep that deadly grin of his almost in a heckling manner. He wasn't buying it. Abruptly, the tyrant frowned. This wasn't a frown of anger or even disappointment, but instead it appeared his was thinking about something questionable. Fowler flinched when the servo not holding him used its claws to brush against his hair and map his jawline as if Megatron did not recognize the structure of the human body. A minute later, he pushed the digits away uncomfortably but the Decepticon did nothing to punish him for his defiance. In fact, he only looked meditative.

"You know, Agent Fowler, you've impressed me more than any other human I dare say. To let the Autobots have you as their liaison is a perfectly good waste of your talents. The Decepticon cause could use someone like you; our own link to the human world," Megatron hummed.

The human snarled, "You think I would help you? Not after you bite my-"

The Cybertronian interrupted him, "Oh, you don't have a choice. I intend to save you from the fate the rest of humanity may endure and you can either join me or fight me, but either way you'll be mine. Also, I would choose some words wisely for now on as our kind tends to take things quite literally under certain circumstances."

Snapping his jaws together mockingly, his sharp denta-infested smirk grew as Fowler looked up at him timidly as he was set upon the throne's armrest. The fleshling did not take the chance to run for he appeared to know better.

"Why me, Megatron?" Fowler rumbled.

Giving an unusually sincere expression, Megatron's optics hinted at a playful tone that made Bill try to lose eye contact. It didn't help that the human could also hear the low purr that suggested the warlord was more than just attentive towards him.

"You're the only one worthy of my attention, worthwhile of being among me. Welcome to the Decepticon Empire, Agent Fowler."

Sighing, the human bit his lip. This was not at all what he had in mind.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know why I have a thing for writing human/Megatron fics but I find them increasingly funny on how ironic it is he finds sexual and platonic attractions to creatures he absolutely loathes. It's so out of character but it works oh so well. I can also imagine Megatron and Fowler's interaction being similar to Dragon and Donkey's awkward one from the first _Shrek_ movie.**

 **I am a very dark person with a very disturbing mind.**


End file.
